


Equilibrium

by Aube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equilibrium. TRADUCCIÓN: En Baskerville, John se infecta con un virus que le convierte en un genio. Pero cuando la infección progresa en neurodegeneración, es una carrera contra el tiempo para salvarse a sí mismo. Fusión con "Flores para Algernon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341311) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



John juraría que ve la sombra de una criatura gigante de cuatro patas abalanzarse contra la pared cuando él suspira "Jesucristo" y tropieza de nuevo. La parte de atrás de la pierna golpea un cajón de una mesa de laboratorio y alarga una mano para mantener el equilibrio.

No se da cuenta al principio porque el sabueso gruñe y los pelos de la nuca se le erizan. El corazón le late y necesita moverse, necesita salir de ahí. La puerta no va a abrirse así que se mete en la jaula y le dice a Sherlock que por favor, _por favor_ , se de prisa...

No es hasta que el espacio del laboratorio es iluminado y Sherlock le está insistiendo que todo va a salir bien cuando lo nota. Está medio incrustada en la muñeca.

 

* * *

 

Tienen protocolos para pinchazos con jeringuillas en la consulta. John recuerda rápidamente haber visto una serie de powerpoints sobre patógenos de la sangre antes de haber empezado a trabajar. Había sido solo otro módulo de formación por ese entonces, letra pequeña que leer antes de firmar el contrato. Debería haber prestado más atención.

   - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacer esto en privado? - pregunta la Dr. Stapleton, mirando a Sherlock.

   - Él lo averiguaría de todas formas – dice John.

   - Ya veo – dice ella mientras mira al portapapeles que tiene en las manos – Bueno, Dr. Watson, tengo que empezar por informarle que la sustancia de esa jeringuilla es altamente clasificada. Tenemos varias sustancias controladas aquí con aplicaciones que pueden corresponder a normas éticas diferentes que los grupos de investigación más tradicionales.

   - Por favor, ahórrenos el teatro – dice Sherlock.

A su favor está que la Dr. Stapleton no aparta la mirada del rostro de John cuando le dice que está infectado con un virus.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Incremento de la función cognitiva en relación con la infección del NTV**
> 
> **Extracto**  
>  El Virus Neurotarguesis (NTV) fue descubierto en 2009 en una familia aislada del chimpancé común. Documentación previa ha mostrado que el virus es difícil de transmitir pero puede ser transmitido a través de intercambio de fluidos corporales. El mecanismo de la infección aún tiene que ser establecida pero el virus ha mostrado que primeramente afecta al sistema nervioso. Este estudio comparó las habilidades cognitivas de los chimpancés infectados con NTV (n=4) con animales de control (n=5). En una serie de tareas se anotó sin excepciones, que los animales infectados muestran consistentemente una función cognitiva más elevada. Esos descubrimientos son significativos para posibles aplicaciones del virus o de su mecanismo de acción en tratamientos de trastornos de desarrollo neuronal.

 

* * *

 

 

   - No me lo creo – dice John cuando están en el taxi de regreso al 221B - ¿Cómo demonios este virus no ha sido aún explotado por la comunidad científica? He leído casi todos los números de la revista BMJ desde que volví y no hay absolutamente ni una sola mención en ninguna parte.

   - No estés tan sorprendido por lo que el gobierno puede esconderte, John – dice Sherlock mientras mira hacia fuera por la ventana – No creo que esto fuera lo peor de todo.

   - Esto es... ¡esto podría cambiar todo el campo de la neurología! Y ellos están ahí sentados, con la esperanza de hacer, ¿qué? ¿Supersoldados?

Sherlock se vuelve y sonríe, mostrando los dientes.

   - No es particularmente justo, ¿no? Para todos nosotros que pasamos años cultivando nuestro intelecto.

John pone el rostro en sus manos y se ríe.

   - Por supuesto, acabamos hablando sobre ti.

Sherlock mira a John. Alarga una mano para ponerla en el brazo de John, pero nunca hace contacto.

   - Estoy bastante seguro de que vas a estar bien – dice Sherlock – Solo hay una minúscula opción de que hubiera suficiente en esa jeringuilla para una dosis apropiada para un humano. Combinado con el hecho de que la jeringuilla no dio con ninguna vena principal y la distancia que tendría que viajar para penetrar en la barrera hematoencefálica: todo me sugiere que tu sistema inmunológico encontrará el virus antes de que pueda causar algún daño real. ¿No le parece, doctor?

John se frota la frente pero suena un poco agradecido cuando dice:

   - Supongo que sí.

 

* * *

 

 

John lo nota primero cuando se las arregla para conseguir a través de sus archivos la documentación de un paciente en menos de tres horas. No es que el trabajo sea menos tedioso o que de repente haya ganado una nueva intuición con el software de gráficos del hospital. Las palabras solo vienen a él más fácilmente, como si estuvieran pasando por alto su cerebro por completo y saltaran de sus dedos a la página.

Almuerza en el comedor. Sarah se sienta con él cuando sus descansos coinciden, a veces Molly se une a ellos. Pero siempre hay dos doctores hindúes que se sientan juntos en la mesa junto a él, hablando en Punjabi. John se encuentra a si mismo medio escuchando su conversación y se da cuenta de que está siguiendo el ritmo del idioma. Está pillando lo que podrían ser sustantivos y lo que parecen verbos, solo por escuchar las inflexiones en sus voces.

Tiene un nuevo paciente que le dice que ha perdido cinco libras en el último mes sin hacer nada diferente. Le dice que ha estado teniendo diarrea constantemente, que a veces cuando se tumba en la cama por la noche, le duele tragar. Apenas le lleva un vistazo a los resultados de laboratorio de sus pruebas de sangre antes de que piense _sindrome de Zollinger-Ellison_ , y tiene razón. No se lo ha encontrado antes como médico, pero ahora recuerda perfectamente la página del libro de texto que había leído durante sus estudios años y años atrás.

 

* * *

 

 

Mycroft aparece en el 221B con una carpeta en la mano. Sherlock no levanta a vista del libro que está leyendo y dice:

   - Vete, Mycroft.

   - Hola – dice John.

Está limpiando sangre coagulada de cerdo del fregadero porque Sherlock no entiende el concepto de riesgo biológico. Su brazo está cansado de fregar media cocina.

   - No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo – le asegura Mycroft a Sherlock – Solo estoy aquí para darle esto a John. Quémalo después de que lo leas.

   - Si pudieras solo dejarlo sobre la mesa... si, genial, gracias.

En el momento en el que Mycroft se va, Sherlock tira el libro y se abalanza sobre la carpeta. John quiere quitarse los guantes y pedirle a Sherlock que limpie sus propios líos por una vez. En vez de eso vierte más bicarbonato en una solitaria mancha de sangre y observa a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo.

Sherlock ojea los papeles, sujetos con clips. Mira a través de las cifras, parando solo una vez mientras lee algo en una de las páginas. John sigue frotando por unos pocos minutos más, indeciso en su miedo de descubrir más sobre el virus. No hay un escenario de "en el mejor de los casos".

Finalmente lanza la esponja al fregadero y toma asiento frente a Sherlock. Sherlock le pasa el fajo de papeles que ya ha examinado y John empieza a leer.

Quince minutos después, Sherlock llama su atención tocando la parte posterior de su mano. John levanta la vista y Sherlock le enseña el artículo que estaba leyendo.

John explora a través del extracto ( _…el modelo de simios produjo animales capaces de entender la comunicación escrita en forma de pictogramas cuatro semanas después de la infección..._ ), y entonces se ríe una vez, sin alegría.

   - Bueno – dice John, fijando sus ojos del papel a sus propias manos – Algo sobre monos con máquinas de escribir y Shakespeare.

Y por si Sherlock le está mirando ahora de forma especulativa, John mantiene sus ojos fijos en el artículo frente a él y finge leer.

 

* * *

 

 

   - ¿Te sientes diferente? - pregunta Sherlock, dos semanas después de Baskerville.

John se encoge de hombros y muele más pimienta en el aceite de oliva. Están sentados en un restaurante bastante agradable donde Sherlock está esperando a que su último sospechoso aparezca y así poder confirmar varias teorías sobre el hombre. John está hambriento y Sherlock ha estado desmenuzando la mitad de su pan en trozos pequeños.

   - ¿Nada de percepciones repentinas? - presiona Sherlock - ¿Nada de pensamientos acelerados de los que no puedes seguir el ritmo?

   - Puedo leer más rápido – dice John, y entonces - ¿Por qué tienes tres pedazos de pan si no vas a comerte ninguno?

 

* * *

 

 

Es un martes por la tarde en su despacho cuando John descubre que puede leer una página entera en pocos momentos. Siente como su mente físicamente levanta todas las palabras de la página y las delega en diferentes secciones a diferentes partes de su cerebro, todo ello procesado simultáneamente. Ve patrones de palabras, puede recitar frases individuales de memoria.

No sabe si se siente aliviado o decepcionado cuando memoriza cuatro páginas de la _Crítica de la Razón Pura_ de Kant por curiosidad y no lo entiende mejor que antes.

 

* * *

 

 

> **La mutación en el NTV permite la transferencia en especies cruzadas para infectar ratones.**
> 
> **Extracto.**  
>  Las modificaciones de un tramo de bucles cargados positivamente (35-40, 152-157) en la glicoprotreína viral 75 permite al virus NTV dar el salto entre especies entre chimpancés y ratones. Aunque el mecanismo viral de la infección aún no está completamente caracterizada, se cree que debido a la baja tasa de transmisión y a los síntomas más comunes, la mutación del virus NTV se comporta de forma similar al original. Este descubrimiento marca una progresión significativa en el estudio del virus NTV ya que permite estudios en vivo de la conducta en modelos de animales más efectivos.

 

* * *

 

 

Los mensajes de Sherlock lo llevan hasta Battersea donde ha habido muertes relacionadas con la droga, no la actividad gangster habitual, si no tres de la alta sociedad quienes todos ellos habían sido depositados en contenedores en la parte de atrás de un club nocturno, una rosa roja cosida a la piel sobre sus corazones y una pequeña bolsa de plástico de una mezcla de heroína y cocaína metida en la boca. Sherlock se inclina sobre el cuerpo más reciente con la lupa en la mano. John llega justo a tiempo para oír a Sherlock regañar a Lestrade con un:

   - Deberías haberme llamado antes.

   - El caso me lo acaban de transferir esta mañana – contesta Lestrade y asiente hacia John a modo de saludo.

John roba un par de guantes del equipo de recolección de pruebas y se agacha junto al cuerpo desnudo.

   - ¿Hora de la muerte? - pregunta Sherlock, usando un dedo para bajar la mandíbula de la mujer.

Sus ojos están fijos en el paquete blanco y John cree por un insensato segundo que Sherlock va a preguntar si puede probar las drogas. John dobla el brazo de la mujer, está bastante rígido.

   - Estimaría al menos unas ocho horas. ¿Nadie le tomó la temperatura?

Sherlock hace un gesto con la mano de forma negativa.

   - Ha estado lloviendo antes hoy. Inútil – recorre un dedo sobre la rosa - ¿Causa de la muerte?

No hay marcas en el cuerpo que sugieran lucha.

   - ¿Una toxina?

   - Todas las otras víctimas estaban limpias – ofrece Lestrade.

   - Asfixia – sugiere John.

   - Mm – dice Sherlock.

   - El sospechoso es probablemente un funerario. - añade John.

Sherlock mira realmente a John esta vez, pero John no puede decir si está sorprendido.

   - Veo que no nos estamos quedando muy atrás hoy.

Lestrade cruza los brazos.

   - ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

   - La costura de la rosa es demasiado elegante para que no sea otra cosa que una mano con práctica – dice John – Eso y el hecho de que su maquillaje parece intacto. Si ella hubiese estado despierta, habría probablemente llorado en algún momento de la muerte. Alguien la retocó después. Un funerario encaja con ambas cosas.

   - O podría ser una cirujana – dice Sherlock – Eso fue solo una suposición afortunada si pasas por alto el formaldehído.

John mira abajo al cadáver. Y entonces:

   - El paquete de la boca.

   - Un tinte de color púrpura – coincide Sherlock.

Después de que hayan limpiado la escena del crimen y de que John esté en mitad de llamar un taxi, Sherlock le toca el hombro y pregunta:

   - ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes nada diferente?

   - Tal vez un poco – admite John.

 

* * *

 

La Dr. Stapleton empieza su llamada diaria con un:

   - Realmente apreciamos que haya sido tan generoso con su tiempo en el último mes, John – y John sabe que va a tener que hacer un viaje a Barkerville.

Ha estado esperando esto desde que Mycroft se pasó con los papeles.

   - El día treinta es este domingo – continua la Dr. Stapleton – No tendrá que tomarse días libres del trabajo ni nada. Le proveeremos de alojamiento y también lo compensaremos.

   - Está bien – dice John – Tendrán que proveer de transporte.

 

* * *

 

   - Voy contigo, por supuesto – dice Sherlock cuando John le dice que estará fuera el fin de semana.

Está leyendo el periódico en bata, el teléfono balanceándose sobre las rodillas. No hay casos nuevos entonces.

   - No tienes porqué – dice John, colocando el maletín en el lugar usual junto a su silla – Estoy seguro de que será muy aburrido. Probablemente estarán dándole vueltas a lo mismo todo el día. Te aburrirás como una ostra.

   - Tonterías – responde Sherlock mientras cierra el periódico – Estoy seguro de que si me aburro, encontraré formas de entretenerme.

Es una promesa de mal agüero de la que John está seguro de que se arrepentirá más tarde, pero no quiere hacer un viaje de cuatro horas solo, así que le dice a Sherlock que se irán el sábado por la tarde.

 

* * *

 

John no escucha las instrucciones de la Dr. Stapleton antes de recibir la prueba del CI porque está distraído con los ayudantes de la investigación que abren la boca con un:

   - Por favor, no toque eso, señor – cada vez que Sherlock se pasea demasiado cerca de lo que parece una cara pieza del equipamiento.

Pero parece que le han configurado un ordenador con las Matrices Progresivas de Raven y todo lo que tiene que hacer es darle clic a la respuesta correcta en una progresión de imágenes y la prueba le lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

Cuando John termina, encuentra a Sherlock sentado en el escritorio de la Dr. Stapleton, mirando a través de sus notas sin remordimientos. Levanta la vista cuando John entra.

   - ¿Dónde está la Dr. Stapleton?

   - Ni idea – dice Sherlock, bajando de nuevo la vista y pasando a la siguiente página de su cuaderno del laboratorio. - ¿Entonces cómo lo has hecho?

   - No se si ni siquiera me lo dirán, - dice John, sentándose en el asiento frente a Sherlock - ¿Experimentación a ciegas?

   - No puede ser a ciegas si sabes que estás infectado – señala Sherlock – Y te han dado una hora completa pero apenas han pasado cuarenta minutos. No hay necesidad de ser modesto, John.

   - No era demasiado difícil – dice John, cogiendo una de las revistas de su escritorio – Me pregunto si me dejarán ver alguno de los animales infectados.

 

* * *

 

   - Te veo en dos semanas – dice la Dr. Stapleton como forma de despedida cuando John deja las instalaciones de Baskeville.

El Mayor Barrymore los escolta fuera del edificio pero no les dice una palabra, solo le frunce el ceño a Sherlock mientras le entrega las llaves de un vehículo a John que que van a prestarle. Sherlock ha hurtado lo que John está seguro son datos confidenciales bajo su abrigo y ojea a través de ellos mientras conduce de vuelta al hostal. John se pregunta si van a tener una llamada más tarde sobre la importancia de mantener información sensible en privado.

Durante la cena, Sherlock corta su pescado en pequeños trozos y come tal vez dos. John termina su entrante, lasaña vegetariana, en diez minutos y resiste el impulso de quejarse sobre la falta de carne en el menú de la cena del hostal. También intenta mantener sus ojos apartados del plato de Sherlock lo más posible.

   - ¿Entiendes por qué uso un palacio mental? - pregunta Sherlock, rompiendo otro pedazo de un perfecto buen pescado. John quiere alargar la mano sobre la mesa y agarrarle la muñeca, decirle que pare de arruinar su comida.

   - Algo, sí.- dice John – Es más fácil organizar cosas espacialmente, supongo. Más fácil catalogar los recuerdos de esa forma y para encontrarlos de nuevo cuando los quieras – raya el fondo del plato con el tenedor.

   - Podría enseñarte, si quieres – se ofrece Sherlock – Supongo que serías capaz de ello ahora, ¿no? - toma un sorbo del Pinot Grigio que combina bien con el pescado que no ha comido y ladea la cabeza – Puedes pedirte otro entrante.

John no sabe porqué está tan hambriento y está un poco avergonzado de que el hayan pillado.

   - No voy a pedir otro entrante.

Sherlock deja su vaso de vino y empuja su plato hacia John.

   - Ten el mío, entonces.

John considera protestar pero realmente quiere el pescado. Echa un vistazo alrededor de la habitación antes de coger la comida del plato de Sherlock.

   - ¿Quieres aprender? - pregunta Sherlock, cogiendo el vaso otra vez. - Sería una forma mucho más eficiente de organizar tu mente.

 

* * *

 

John comienza por usar el 221B como lugar para organizar sus pensamientos. El salón es para todos sus recuerdos asociados con Sherlock: los papeles en el escritorio describen viejos casos, las notas dobladas y apoyadas en la calavera son para todos los lugares en los que Sherlock podría haberse escapado cuando él no está en el piso. Guarda sus recuerdos de la guerra encerrados en la mesita de noche, donde guarda su pistola bajo los libros de bolsillo y los papeles sueltos donde ha escrito todo. En su mente, puede cerrar el cajón.

La cocina está reservada para su conocimiento médico, sus últimos pacientes están en las cartas sobre la encimera, una para cada uno de ello y si abre el sobre puede ver cada gráfico con los ojos de su mente. Guarda los libros de texto en el armario, y cuando se queda sin espacio ahí, los mueve al horno.

Pero John ha estado devorando artículos de investigación en su tiempo libre, porque entenderlos mantiene su mente ocupada y se pone ansioso cuando no está pensando. Averiguar el puzzle del cuerpo humano es infinitamente más interesante que qué va hacer para cenar, o lo que Sarah piense sobre su nueva tendencia de mantenerse inmóvil y mirando por la ventana durante largos periodos de tiempo después del almuerzo.

John se da cuenta, de que eso debe ser como es Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

> **El NTV entra en las células neuronales mediante la unión a los receptores Ap52, NF25 y LGUR-gamma.**
> 
> **Extracto.**  
>  El Virus Neurotarguesis (NTV) fue descubierto en 2009 y permanece siendo un lentivirus pobremente caracterizado, el cuál se dirige específicamente a los tejidos del cerebro. Este artículo identifica tres potenciales receptores con el que el virus se enlaza, que se encuentran principalmente en el tejido nervioso: el Ap52, NF25, y LGUR-gamma. Los potenciales receptores fueron identificados por la selección de interacción proteína-proteína y verificados por co-localización a través de un microscopio confocal. La disección de la expresión fue lograda en las células HCN-1 a través de la transfección de siRNA para cada receptor identificado. Las células HCN-1 diseccionadas y primarias fueron infectadas con el NTV y caracterizadas 48 horas post-infección. La infección viral indujo una rápida proliferación y limitada diferenciación en las células WT mientras que las células diseccionadas proliferaron a un ritmo mucho más lento. Los resultados serán verificados en vivo usando ratones inhibidos ambientalmente.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock ha despejado media cocina para reconstruir un modelo en miniatura de la escena de un crimen con la panera y pequeños trozos de una cabeza de brócoli. John lo mira por la mañana cuando se hace café antes de marcharse a la consulta y dice en voz alta:

   - ¿Quieres algo?

   - Azúcar, por favor – contesta Sherlock tumbado desde el sofá, un brazo sobre los ojos.

   - ¿Qué es esto de la mesa? - pregunta John mientras la cafetera empieza a gorgojear.

   - Un asesinato – responde Sherlock de forma siniestra.

John saca dos tazas del armario y las pone en la encimera. Se inclina sobre la mesa de la cocina y estudia las piezas, el salero ha sido inclinado hacia un lado y Sherlock ha puesto notas adhesivas que indican cada entrada a nivel de suelo en la panera, la cual debe ser el edificio donde la víctima fue asesinada. Sherlock ha dibujado posibles trayectorias desde la panera hasta el salero, ecuaciones garabateadas al azar. El salero debe ser la víctima entonces.

John se retira hasta la cafetera y se sirve una taza. Echa dos cucharadas de azúcar en la taza de Sherlock y lo remueve antes de entregárselo a Sherlock.

Sherlock le mira mientras coge la taza.

   - ¿Estás seguro de que la víctima fue incluso disparada desde el edificio? - pregunta John, envolviendo con sus manos la taza de café - ¿Qué si simplemente fue colocado ahí?

 

* * *

 

> _Encontrados casquillos de bala en el alcantarillado. Pregúntale a Molly si puede prescindir de un cadáver – SH_
> 
> _No puede – JW_
> 
> _El Hospital Bart tiene gel de balística – SH_
> 
> _No voy a robarlo – JW_
> 
> _Coge gelatina cuando vayas de compras. Me he quedado sin ella - SH_

 

* * *

 

Sherlock envía un mensaje para exigir su presencia pero John rehúsa porque tiene un dolor de cabeza que ha desarrollado en algún momento en torno a su paciente cuarenta o treinta. Cuando llega a casa desde la consulta, se toma dos aspirinas y una siesta de treinta minutos. Cuando se despierta se siente un poco mejor.

Sherlock le ha estado insistiendo en que quería la gelatina y se les han acabado las verduras así que se lleva al hombro la mochila que usa para llevar la comida a casa y sale. Está pensando en formas de reducir el flujo turbulento en el diseño de una prótesis cardiovascular mientras hace la compra en un esfuerzo por mantener alejada su mente del hecho de que su dolor de cabeza es probablemente resultado de la infección.

Hace la compra en piloto automático. Recuerda de conseguir esa marca de zumo de naranja estúpidamente cara que le gusta tanto a Sherlock pero está demasiado ocupado pensando sobre el dolor de cabeza que se olvida de la gelatina hasta que ya está a una calle de distancia. Considera decir _a la mierda_ pero eventualmente se da la vuelta y vuelve.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Qué usas como dispositivo de memoria? - pregunta Sherlock.

Él ha estado jugando con una pelota contra la pared del piso durante los últimos veinte minutos en completo silencio.

   - ¿Qué? - John levanta la vista del periódico que ha terminado de leer hace quince minutos, de principio a fin.

Ha estado pensando sobre el efecto de los embargos comerciales en el desarrollo tecnológico mundial, apenas una idea de último momento mencionado en uno de los artículos, y cuando mira ahora a Sherlock, todo lo que puede ver es la ecuación parabólica de la pelota, energía cinética a potencial a cinética otra vez y parpadea para despejarlo.

   - El lugar donde organizas espacialmente tus pensamientos.

   - Oh – dice John – Uso el 221B.

Sherlock bota la pelota unas cuantas veces más. Y entonces dice:

   - Supongo que esperaba algo más grande.

   - También uso Afghanistan – añade John – No está realmente conectado pero he movido todo mi conocimiento médico allí.

Sherlock pone la pelota a un lado y mira a John.

   - No hay muchos distintivos característicos en un desierto.

   - No me gusta dibujar líneas arbitrarias en la ciencia – coincide John.

 

* * *

 

> _Club Roehampton, 10 minutos – SH_

 

* * *

 

La parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre ha sido destrozada con un palo de golf.

   - Terrible – sigue diciendo el gerente a cargo mientras Sherlock levanta la sábana que cubre al hombre. - Absolutamente terrible. Nada como esto había ocurrido nunca antes en la historia de este establecimiento.

   - ¿Quién lo encontró? - pregunta Sherlock - ¿Cuándo? Rápido, ahora.

   - El operario – dice el gerente – Hace solo media hora.

   - Ha estado muerto mucho más tiempo que eso – dice John sin agacharse para comprobar la temperatura o el estado rigor mortis del cadáver.

Sherlock aparta la sábana por completo y da vueltas alrededor del cadáver, con la lupa ya fuera.

   - No dejamos a nadie en los campos que no sea miembro o personal. - les dice el gerente – El señor Keinon a solas firmó por su tee y no había nadie más que firmara a la misma hora cerca de este agujero.

John observa a Sherlock levantar la mano del hombre para inspeccionarle las uñas, abrirle la boca para ver el diente roto donde su cara ha hecho contacto con el pavimento. No tiene que pensar sobre ello para saber la fuerza y la trayectoria del palo de golf que ha golpeado el cráneo del hombre, la altura a la que fue girado, las áreas exactas del cerebro que han sido dañadas, axones y núcleos. Mira al hombre y lo encaja entre cientos de casos que han tenido antes.

   - ¿Dónde está el operario? - exige Sherlock.

   - Voy a buscarlo. – dice el gerente y se apresura.

   - ¿Y bien? - pregunta Lestrade.

   - Tengo tres teorías – responde Sherlock.

La vista de John pasa del cuerpo al rostro de Sherlock. Se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de Sherlock mientras susurra en la oreja de Sherlock:

   - ¿No es obvio? Recuerda ese asesinato en Wormwood, ese con la casa con la hiedra y los dos gatos.

   - Crees que es la esposa – la voz de Sherlock es baja, mirando por encima de Lestrade.

   - Mira la posición del golpe – asiente John hacia el cuerpo – Mira el reloj que lleva. Su camisa. Está teniendo una aventura con una mujer treinta años más joven y su mujer lo descubrió. El patrón encaja.

   - Quizás deberíamos considerar cada caso con bases individuales e independientes. - contesta Sherlock mientras cierra de golpe su lupa.

Pero al final, John tiene razón.

 

* * *

 

John se pregunta por un momento si Sarah le escribiría una receta para Imitrex si se lo pidiera, y su mente le trae la estructura del sumatripán y rompe la pequeña molécula, lo que representa la forma más efectiva de precursor de materiales para sintetizar, y sugiere posibles disolventes y catalizadores. Es ridículo porque John no ha estudiado química orgánica desde la Universidad y solo recientemente se ha expandido en leer artículos de química. Es mucho más crudo que la biología molecular con la que ha estado absorbido antes, pero le gusta mirar esos mecanismos, como despedazar las reglas básicas de la síntesis, como imaginar modelos tridimensionales de cada componente.

Ahora, por la hora en la que ha terminado la consulta, tiene una migraña. Establece una nueva rutina: dos Nurofen después de soltar su maletín en el suelo y veinte minutos de siesta.

Sherlock nunca está en el piso. No escribe, pero John sabe que está fuera investigando otro caso o haciendo investigaciones.

John no necesita dar más excusas. Sherlock ya no lo invita.

 

* * *

 

A John no le importa cenar solo. Ni siquiera le importa el hecho de que Sherlock haya parado de escribirle con exigencias. Aunque le preocupa que Sherlock esté pasando demasiado tiempo en escenas del crimen y no suficiente tiempo comiendo o durmiendo.

A John le importa, sin embargo, cuando Sherlock se sienta en la mesa del salón e ignora los "Oh, hola", "¿nuevo caso entonces?" y "¿sobre qué va?" de John. Quince minutos después, John lo intenta con un "Así que, ¿qué hay de la cena?" y "¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?"

   - No necesito tu ayuda – suelta Sherlock.

John está demasiado cansado para sentirse enfadado.

   - ¿Entonces es esto de lo que trata todo ahora? ¿Tienes miedo de que me tire en picado y te robe la gloria?

   - He estado resolviendo esos casos durante media década – dice Sherlock – Sé que soy bueno en ello, John.

   - Cristo – dice John – Sherlock, ¿puede que tenga que recordarte quién me encerró en un laboratorio por un experimento? ¿Quién me aterrorizó completamente solo para probar tu hipótesis?

Sherlock se pone rígido en su silla, los nudillos blancos alrededor de los reposabrazos.

   - Nunca pedí esto – le suelta John y se va hasta su cuarto.

 

* * *

 

John evita a Sherlock quedándose hasta tarde en la consulta y leyendo los libros de patología a los que Molly aún se refiere de vez en cuando.

   - ¿Por qué se están peleando vosotros dos? - pregunta Molly mientras mira por el microscopio a una muestra de hígado enviado desde Scotland Yard - Sherlock me ha pedido que le preste mi insignia. Pensaba que te tenía a ti para eso.

John está medio distraído con estadísticas epidemiológicas y pensando en posibles tratamientos contra la malaria.

   - He amenazado su ego y está enfuruñado.

Quiere añadir que Sherlock le hizo esto, pero los papeles de confidencialidad que ha firmado en Barkerville le impiden decir nada más.

   - No sabía que su ego pudiera ser amenazado – dice Molly, levantando la mirada y sonriéndole – Creía que era un poco como un agujero negro, no puede ser destruido pero lo absorbe todo a su alrededor.

   - Evidentemente no – dice John y aparta el libro de texto – Esas son estadísticas muy viejas, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

> _Puerto de Chelsea, secuestro, 5 minutos – SH_
> 
> _¿John? - SH_
> 
> _Empantanado en el hospital, diviértete – JW_

 

* * *

 

John se toma dos Nurofen e intenta dormir pero no puede dejar de pensar el tiempo suficiente para conciliar el sueño. Después de diez minutos intentándolo, John se rinde y va hacia la cocina. Podría al menos intentar hacer algo productivo.

La mesa de la cocina ha sido un desastre durante las dos últimas semanas, todas las muestras de Sherlock se han deshidratado en sus placas de Petri y John está dispuesto a apostar que hay correspondencia perdida bajo el desastre de periódicos y papeles en sucio. Empieza por apilar los experimentos de Sherlock y hojear los papeles.

Uno vuela hasta el suelo. John lo coge y lo reconoce como una página de los papeles que Sherlock robó de Baskerville cuando habían ido para su primer chequeo. El artículo está cortado pero hay dos figuras que ocupan la mitad inferior del papel, dos tablas de inmunohistoquímica: tejido cerebral limpio e infectado de chimpancés.

John lo mira por un largo tiempo. Su cerebro está llenando todas las lagunas, los contrastes que usaron, los contrastes que podrían haber usado para obtener una imagen mejor, la función de la estructura cerebral que la figura muestra. Está extrapolando implicaciones, posibles tratamientos, usos terapéuticos. Pero una única conclusión vuelve una y otra vez y de repente sus migrañas tienen mucho más sentido.

La Dr. Stapleton responde al tercer toque:

   - Hola, ¿John? ¿Ha pasado algo?

John aún está mirando al papel cuando dice:

   - Me has estado ocultando información.

 

* * *

 

   - Voy a Bakerville – le dice John a Sherlock.

   - Tengo un caso – contesta Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Dónde está el novio, entonces? - pregunta el posadero mientras inscribe a John en una de sus habitaciones - ¿Todo bien?

    - Estamos bien, gracias – dice John mientras coge las llaves.

 

* * *

 

   - Esto parece cáncer – dice John, aplastando la página que ha tenido guardada en el bolsillo todo el camino desde Londres. La Dr. Stapleton lo mira - Me dijiste que no sabías de dónde venían las migrañas – sisea John – Me dijiste que ninguno de los animales mostró síntomas de malestar. ¿Cuál era el maldito punto en mentirme?

   - Pensamos que sería más humano. - dice la Dr. Stapleton con una pequeña voz – Si no lo sabías. Si no sabías lo que iba a pasar.

Los nudillos de John se vuelven blancos mientras la mira fijamente.

   - ¿Y qué va a pasar?

 

* * *

 

> **Secuencial proliferación y degeneración de las neuronas en una prolongada infección al NTV.**
> 
> **Extracto.**  
>  La infección NTV ha sido previamente caracterizada por el cambio significativo en el comportamiento de ratones en el curso de dos meses. En artículos previos se mostró que durante el primer mes, las habilidades cognitivas parecen incrementarse antes de llegar a un máximo y entonces disminuyen. Nuestros estudios muestran que este cambio de comportamiento se refleja en cambios en el tejido neuronal. Análisis histológicos de las muestras infectadas tomadas dos veces por semana en el curso de dos meses muestran dos fases diferenciadas. La primera fase ocurre inicialmente tras la infección y está caracterizada por un crecimiento de los axones, alta proliferación de astrocitos, y limitada reentrada de las neuronas en la fase G1. La segunda fase ocurre aproximadamente un mes después de la infección inicial y está caracterizada por la degeneración del tejido neuronal. Futuros estudios tendrán como objetivo determinar el origen de la degeneración del tejido durante la fase 2.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Es doloroso? - pregunta John. Él la mira a la cara, los hombros erguidos.

   - Tienes que entender que nuestros resultados hasta el momento se han limitado a unos pocos estudios – comienza la Dr. Stapleton.

   - No lo suavices – dice John. Su voz está plana. Siente como si tuviera veintiocho años de nuevo, con el viento afghano barriendo la arena hacia su cara y el rugido de los helicópteros por encima suyo - ¿Es doloroso?

Ella duda, pero entonces lo admite.

   - Al final de la infección, nuestros animales parecían angustiados.

 

* * *

 

Había una técnica en el frente que John adoptó cuando era médico en el campo de batalla.

Era que ya estaba muerto. Solo que la bala aún no lo había encontrado.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Por qué ? - le pregunta Sarah cuando le dice que tiene que dimitir de la consulta - ¡Eres un gran médico! Has estado en racha las últimas semanas. Terry y yo estábamos discutiendo promociones para final de año y tu nombre ha salido.

   - Razones personales – dice John por teléfono – No creo que esté en Londres mucho más tiempo.

   - ¿Estás bien, John?

   - Sí – dice John y se obliga a sonreír – Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

 

* * *

 

> _Te esperaba de vuelta esta mañana – SH_
> 
> _No estoy seguro de cuándo volveré – JW_
> 
> _¿Ha pasado algo? - SH_
> 
> _Más pruebas. ¿Como va el caso? - JW_
> 
> _No aburrido - SH_

 

* * *

 

Lee el desarrollo de la neurología que solo había visto superficialmente en la Universidad, las cosas que estuvo dando durante sus estudios pero que no entendía completamente. Lee sobre marcadores epigenéticos en biología del cáncer, lee cada artículo de virología que llega a sus manos. Agota todos los artículos más remotamente relevantes de _Science_ , _Nature_ y _Cell_ antes de moverse metódicamente a _Neurology_ y a _Annals of Neurology_.

   - ¿Has dormido? - le pregunta la Dr. Stapleton cuando le preparan para una evaluación cognitiva – Estás horrible.

John está demasiado ocupado pensando sobre usar los conos crecidos con el objetivo de crear una sinapsis específica para darle algo más que una ausente sonrisa.

Le prueban con un serie diferente de las Matrices Progresivas de Raven. Su mente está preocupada pero se las arregla para terminar en quince minutos de todas formas.

 

* * *

 

John no ha salido del centro de investigación en más de treinta y seis horas. Ha consumido dos sandwiches, cinco Nurofens y siete tazas de café. Está discutiendo la posibilidad de almacenar los recuerdos en forma de marcadores epigenéticos con una de las neurólogas cuando ella inclina la cabeza y dice:

   - Tienes un...

Se toca la nariz y John frunce el ceño. Él levanta la mano para limpiarse la nariz y se mancha con sangre.

Cinco minutos después, le golpea la peor migraña que ha tenido. Siente como su cabeza entera le de calambres, insistente en apretarle el cerebro en un espacio más pequeño que el de su calavera.

   - ¿Estás bien? - pregunta la neuróloga.

Está a punto de hacer un gesto con la mano, decirle que está bien, y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

 

* * *

 

Cuando John despierta, está tumbado en una cama de hospital con los ojos cerrados, deseando que el silencio de su cabeza se quede de esa forma.

Abre los ojos y reconoce el hospital por el color de las paredes y la disposición de la habitación. No es el Hospital Bart, pero está de vuelta en Londres.

Sherlock está sentado en una silla junto a él, mirando su teléfono.

   - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Los dedos de Sherlock se detienen y mira a John.

   - Dieciocho horas. Te han hecho una punción lumbar para aliviar la presión intercraneal.

John se estremece ante la idea y resiste la tentación de tocarse el vendaje.

Sherlock aparta el teléfono y se acerca a la cama de John.

   - Mycroft me lo ha contado todo.

John vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

   - ¿Por qué tu no?

John no sabe como responder a ese tono cortante. No le debe a Sherlock nada y no tiene tiempo ni energía para lidiar con el ego de Sherlock ahora mismo.

   - ¿Cuánto tiempo?. - pregunta Sherlock.

John mantiene los ojos cerrados.

   - ¿Cuánto tiempo? - vuelve a preguntar

   - Cinco meses.

Abre los ojos. No es capaz de leer la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock.

   - Yo hice esto – dice Sherlock.

John traga saliva. Piensa que quizás debería negarlo, que debería absolver a Sherlock. Pero en vez de eso dice:

   - Está bien.

   - No, no lo está – dice Sherlock, y John no sabe que decir a eso.

 

* * *

 

   - Oxford – dice Mycroft mientras le entrega a John un sobre con papeles – Tienen excelentes instalaciones ahí y varios científicos líderes en su campo. Ya te he asignado uno de los grupos de investigación. Conocen tu situación y están ansiosos de empezar a trabajar contigo.

John saca la primera página y ve el perfil de una elegante mujer hindú, Dr. Patel, entrenada en los Estados Unidos, Doctorada en neurociencia. Reconoce alguno de los artículos publicados en su curriculum como algunos de los que ha leído.

   - He ordenado amueblar un piso cerca del centro de investigación – continua Mycroft, entregándole un juego de llaves – Es un poco económico pero espero que vaya bien.

   - Gracias, Mycroft, de verdad – dice John – Pero, ¿no es demasiado?

Mycroft se detiene y entonces:

   - Mi hermano reveló las circunstancias de la infección inicial.

   - ¿Es eso? - los dedos de John se tensan sobre las llaves - ¿Esto es una penitencia por sus actos?

Mycroft mira al suelo y se aclara la garganta.

   - Supongo que es un buen momento como cualquier otro para informarte de que Sherlock se unirá contigo en Oxford.

 

* * *

 

> _¿No te necesitará Lestrade? - JW_
> 
> _Londres ha sobrevivido cientos de años sin mi - SH_

 

* * *

 

Sherlock empaqueta una pequeña bolsa de ropa. Deja sus experimentos y su violín en el 221B. John empaqueta unas pocas camisetas y el portátil y encaja todas sus pertenencias en una bolsa de lona.

Le dicen a la señora Hudson que se van de vacaciones al campo y ella les guiña el ojo y les dice que lo pasen bien. John va para firmar su dimisión y Sarah lo abraza antes de que se vaya. Le dice que llame si quiere volver, o si necesita cualquier cosa.

El nuevo piso es más pequeño que el 221B. John deja a Sherlock pedirse la habitación más grande porque no prevé dormir mucho los próximos tres meses. Tal vez dos meses. Su cerebro le ofrece probabilidades calculadas basadas en diferentes variables. Deja de pensar sobre ello antes de aterrorizarse.

La mañana después de mudarse, John se despierta con Sherlock limpiando la encimera de la cocina.

   - Tú nunca limpias – dice John.

   - Es un piso nuevo. - contesta Sherlock y no se encuentra con los ojos de John.

John acepta la silenciosa disculpa.

 

* * *

 

   - Este edificio fue levantado en los últimos cinco años así que todas las instalaciones son muy nuevas – dice la Dr. Patel mientras les enseña el laboratorio a su alrededor – Acabo de tener una graduación de un doctorado así que voy a darle esta mesa de trabajo. Hemos limpiado el escritorio del final – se vuelve hacia Sherlock que está examinando un equipo de radioactividad – Podemos despejar el escritorio detrás de usted también, para Sherlock. Los equipos están ahí, pero podemos moverlos a otro sitio.

John toma un asiento en su nuevo escritorio. Alguien ha dejado papeles sueltos y un bolígrafo de cuatro colores cerca del teclado. Coge el bolígrafo, y ya empieza a imaginar formas de rellenar las hojas en blanco.

   - El señor Holmes me ha dicho que lo ha arreglado con la Universidad así que tiene acceso a cualquier instalación del centro aquí – dice la Dr. Patel – El gobierno no está reparando en gastos en su proyecto. He sido asignada para contratarle ayudantes de investigación y los conocerá antes del fin de semana.

   - Gracias.

   - Estamos todos entusiasmados de que esté aquí, John.

John la mira. Ella le sonríe.

Empieza a sentirse optimista.

 

* * *

 

> _femtometría – pequeño, aislamiento de las propiedades de spin_  
>  dimensiones, ¿cuál?  
>  modificar el C  
>  conos de crecimiento  
>  objetivo atómico  
>  material científico, bioingeniería, programación
> 
> _neuronas de seguimiento_  
>  _pez cebra_  
>  _murino_

 

* * *

 

La ayudante de investigación que contrata la Dr. Patel se llama Clarinda. Está en sus cuarenta y estaba en proceso de obtener un puesto en el MIT antes de saltar a la oportunidad de trabajar con John.

   - Lanzaron la existencia del NTV a la comunidad científica justo el mes pasado – dice ella la primera vez que se encuentra con John – Supe inmediatamente que este era el tema que había estado esperando toda mi vida. Y entonces la llamada para ocupar este puesto, y bueno... - sonríe y le estrecha la mano - … es un honor, Dr. Watson.

Después, cuando John tiene la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina y los ojos cerrados en un esfuerzo por organizar sus pensamientos, Sherlock pone dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua cerca de su brazo y dice:

   - No me gusta esa mujer.

   - A ti no te gusta nadie – contesta John, sin levantar la cabeza.

   - Te ve nada más que como un curioso experimento – John escucha la silla rayar el suelo cuando Sherlock toma asiento – Un espécimen único para examinar.

   - ¿No es así como tú me viste? - pregunta John, medio distraído.

Sherlock no contesta. John eventualmente levanta la cabeza.

Sherlock le devuelve la mirada, sus labios presionados en una fina línea.

 

* * *

 

   - Tu amigo, Sherlock – dice Clarinda un día mientras le da cortes de tejido cerebral en parafina – No está entrenado de forma tradicional, ¿no?

   - Tiene una licenciatura en química – contesta John, explorando a través de un artículo sobre un fármaco que se dirige al uso de nanopartículas magnéticas – Es un brillante patólogo forense.

   - No quería ofenderte – dice Clarinda – Pero necesitas investigadores que hayan dedicado sus vidas al estudio del cerebro. Dadas tus circunstancias, quiero decir.

John suelta el artículo.

   - Sherlock está aquí de forma voluntaria – su voz es más cortante de lo que pretendía ser.

Las manos de Clarinda están constantemente en la máquina y no levanta la vista de su trabajo.

   - Si voy a ayudarte, necesito un equipo. Uno que sepa lo que está haciendo. Uno con el que pueda comunicarme de forma efectiva, sin pararme a explicar conceptos neurológicos que deberían haber sido cubiertos en el doctorado.

John fija su mirada en el artículo. No quiere admitir que tiene razón.

   - Lo siento, John – añade – Puedo ver lo cercanos que sois.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock lucha con la redecilla cuando se visten para mirar a los chimpancés de Baskerville los cuales han sido enviados a las instalaciones de animales de Oxford. Clarinda se saca una goma del pelo de la muñeca y se la ofrece, pero Sherlock frunce el ceño y la ignora.

   - Algunos de estos animales tienen muchos meses post-infección – les dice la Dr. Stapleton. Ella está en Oxford solo por una semana para trasladar los animales, pero John está trabajando con la Dr. Patel como para ofrecerle un puesto en el equipo de investigación – Os advierto que no van a estar muy enérgicos.

John endereza su postura mientras abre la puerta. Solo va a examinar pacientes, nada más.

   - Esas son las jaulas de tres meses post-infección – dice la Dr. Stapleton mientras caminan hasta cinco chimpancés separados en dos grupos.

Los chimpancés giran las cabezas mientras ellos pasan, dos de ellos se mueven al frente de la jaula para tener una mejor vista. Sus jaulas están perfectamente organizadas, comida en un área, zona de dormir en otro. Alguien les ha dado a los animales un lápiz y hojas de papel y John puede ver pictogramas reconocibles garabateados en las páginas.

   - Aquí tenemos los de cinco meses post-infección – dice la Dr. Stapleton mientras se paran cerca de otra serie de jaulas.

Los tres chimpancés ahí dentro están encogidos sobre sí mismos, apartados unos de otros. La comida sin tocar. Los animales mirando al vacío.

John los mira y se siente enfermo.

Sherlock da vueltas alrededor de la jaula de los cinco meses. Vuelve hasta la jaula de los tres meses. Un chimpancé alarga la mano hacia él. Él lo mira, y luego sale de la habitación.

   - Lo saben – se escucha decir a sí mismo John. Su mente se está ralentizando, volviéndose curiosamente vacía.

   - ¿Perdón? - pregunta la Dr. Stapleton.

   - Ellos – asiente John en la dirección de los animales de los tres meses post-infección – Saben lo que viene. Deberíais separar esos grupos.

Se hace el silencio. Y entonces Clarinda dice:

   - Veremos si podemos reservar otra habitación.

John mira a los chimpancés inmóviles y por primera vez en semanas, no piensa en absoluto.

 

* * *

 

Piden comida china para llevar. Sherlock llega tan lejos como abrir la caja de arroz tres delicias. John se las arregla para comer dos piezas de brócoli de su carne y brócoli antes de que termine también.

   - Soy... - empieza Sherlock, mirando su comida - … inútil, ¿no?

   - No – dice John.

   - No puedo resolver esto – dice Sherlock – He puesto esto en marcha y ahora solo tengo que hacerme a un lado y ver el juego desde fuera.

   - Te necesito – dice John – Aquí. Conmigo.

Sherlock le mira.

   - No merezco tu perdón.

   - Por favor – dice John, y le asusta lo mucho que significa para él.

 

* * *

 

> _Voy a coger mi violín y unas pocas cosas que me dejé – SH_
> 
> _Te veo luego – JW_

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: mholm2972@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Subject: Autorización para Baskerville
> 
> _John,_  
>  ¿Acabas de pedir una autorización para Baskerville? Creía que todos los animales y materiales ya habían sido transferidos. He agilizado personalmente los trámites de la Dr. Stapleton y se unirá oficialmente a ti antes del fin de semana.  
>  \- MH

 

* * *

 

> _Dime que no mentiste sobre Londres y fuiste derecho hacia Baskerville – JW_
> 
> _¿En qué estabas pensando? - JW_
> 
> _No, sé exactamente en lo que estabas pensando y ¿ESTÁS LOCO? - JW_
> 
> _¿Dónde estás? - JW_

 

* * *

 

El taxi llega a Londres tarde por la noche. John se ha pasado el día entero hablando con uno de los más talentosos científicos de ordenadores de Oxford y ni siquiera está seguro de si Sherlock va a estar en el 221B en el momento en el que llega. No sabe que quiere decirle al otro hombre más allá de la salvaje explosión de pánico en su pecho, la forma en la que su mente había ido automáticamente a las fechas del proyecto, fase uno, fase dos... y entonces con repugnante distanciamiento clínico, a como de absolutamente brillante Sherlock podría haber sido.

Toma las escaleras de dos en dos y encuentra a Sherlock sentado en la oscuridad con solo la luz de la luna y la luz de las escaleras de arriba iluminando el piso entero. No se vuelve cuando John enciende la luz.

   - Jesucristo – murmura John.

Sherlock estira las manos y mira hacia delante.

   - No lo hiciste – dice John.

   - No pude pasar los guardias – afirma Sherlock.

   - ¿Estás...? ¿Qué piensas que habría pasado, Sherlock?

Sherlock levanta la vista para mirarle.

   - Que habría encontrado la respuesta. La cura.

   - Que te jodan – dice John sin poder creerlo – Que te jodan, completo bastardo.

Sherlock se levanta para enfrentarse a John.

   - ¿Me equivoco? ¿Quién mejor que yo para intentarlo?

   - No puedo – John intenta que las palabras le salgan fluidas, pero las palabras se le atragantan – Tu deseo de muerte. No voy a quedarme a verlo, Sherlock.

   - ¿Y crees que voy a quedarme quieto y verte morir? - gruñe Sherlock mientras se inclina hacia delante – ¿Preferirías que te viera convertirte en uno de esos chimpancés, que no pueden distinguir su cabeza de su trasero, dejarte marchitarte de la manera más indigna posible?

   - Puedo arreglar esto – le grita John - ¡Aún tengo tiempo! ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?

Sherlock lo empuja hasta que sus omóplatos golpean la pared. Sherlock se acerca, las manos aferradas al cuello de su jersey. John puede sentirle temblar. Su voz se quiebra cuando habla.

   - No puedo perderte – dice Sherlock - ¿Lo entiendes?

 

* * *

 

 

> _To: kbarrymore@cs.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Artículos y consultas relevantes
> 
> _Hola Keith,_  
>  He adjuntado dos artículos que son relevantes para la discusión que tuvimos ayer. El artículo del 2003 de Kaiser es similar a ese marco de trabajo. Creo que sería apropiado para este sistema, aunque no es tan complejo como será el nuestro. Déjame saber lo que piensas. También se trata de una posibilidad remota pero, ¿conoces algún científico de cualquier materia que podría ser apropiado para el proyecto? Voy a reunirme con un par de bioquímicos en el fin de semana pero todos ellos han trabajado principalmente en fármacos especializados y estoy buscando más bien un ingeniero.  
>  Gracias,  
>  John

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: michxu@pharm.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: ¿Específicamente?
> 
> _Hola John_  
>  _Realmente disfruté de nuestra discusión de ayer y definitivamente has pensado en medidas no invasivas de seguimiento, especialmente con el problema de la barrera de la sangre del cerebro. Al tratar de pensar en formas por las que tu mecanismo propuesto no sería factible, me crucé con un artículo que he adjuntado para tu consideración. Déjame saber como podrías trabajar en el problema específico que este artículo aborda._  
>  _Michael_

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: envios
> 
> _Listos y ordenados los cebadores que querías. Los cuatro anticuerpos que pedimos el martes llegaron. He pedido otros veinte ratones también y planeamos empezar con las pantallas tox en los componentes que hemos reducido._  
>  _Clarinda_

 

* * *

 

Cinco meses y tres semanas después del incidente de Baskerville, John se sienta en su escritorio del laboratorio y coge el artículo en que se ha distraído de leer el día anterior. Lo mira por una largo rato. Entonces lo deja y se va para tomar una larga caminata alrededor del campus.

Ha perdido la habilidad de leer chino mandarín.

 

* * *

 

Pierde el urdu y el hindú antes de llamar a un lado a la Dr. Stapleton.

   - Creo que está empezando – dice - ¿Cómo de rápido podemos configurarlo?

   - Subramanian no ha enviado el esquema revisado – dice la Dr. Stapleton – y aún estamos en negociaciones con el hospital para usar su red de energía eléctrica.

Ella le coge del brazo mientras se aleja.

   - John. ¿Estás seguro?

John traga saliva y asiente.

 

* * *

 

John pasa la mayor parte del día en el trabajo copiando sus anotaciones en una forma más larga para que los demás lo puedan entender. A veces se encuentra a si mismo mirando una abreviatura o acrónimo, una cadena de palabras que habían significado algo para él una vez y no puede recordar lo que significan.

Lee artículos en francés al menos una vez al día, solo para asegurarse de que no ha perdido _eso_ también, pero cuando lleva casi diez minutos de lucha con la introducción, para.

La Dr. Stapleton le entrega un taco grapado con una nueva serie de Matrices Progresivas de Raven y dice:

   - No quiero ser insensible, John.

   - No – dice y coge un bolígrafo – Lo entiendo.

Le lleva toda su concentración acabarlo en treinta minutos.

 

* * *

 

Cuando John llega a casa, Sherlock está tocando el violín. Una serie de furiosas notas cortas acentúan el silencio mientras John cierra la puerta detrás de él y entonces Sherlock para de tocar. John se está quitando el abrigo cuando Sherlock empieza a aflojar su arco y pregunta:

   - ¿Cuándo empezó?

John se queda paralizado. Mantiene su voz neutral.

   - ¿Perdón?

   - ¿Cuando empezó la fase dos? - Sherlock se vuelve, el arco aún en la mano.

   - ¿Qué te hace pensar...?

   - No me tomes por un imbécil, John – le suelta Sherlock – Te lleva más tiempo leer las cosas. No has estado escribiendo tus ideas tan a menudo como antes y hay manchas de tinta persistentes en el lado de tu mano, obviamente has estado copiando tus notas. Lo cuál solo significa una cosa: ¿cuándo empezó?

John se frota la frente y se aplaca.

   - A principios de semana.

   - ¿Y cuánto tiempo será?

John toma aliento y considera decirle a Sherlock que se joda. Pero en vez de eso lo que dice es:

   - Dos meses, tal vez tres.

 

* * *

 

John está medio dormido cuando llaman a su puerta.

   - ¿Qué? - murmura John.

La puerta se abre. Sherlock entra en la habitación. John abre los ojos más completamente y le mira.

Sherlock está de pie a los pies de su cama. John no puede verle la cara claramente en la penumbra. Permanece inmóvil.

John respira a través de la nariz y entonces se mueve para hacerle sitio a Sherlock. Sherlock se sube bajo las sábanas junto a él y John se vuelve hacia él.

   - ¿Sherlock?

Sherlock le toca los labios y la pregunta muere antes de que John pueda hacerla. Sherlock traza la curva de su mejilla, su mandíbula, y para sobre su pulso en el cuello de John. John aguanta la respiración.

   - ¿Lo entiendes? - susurra Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

John hace café. Remueve el azúcar en una de las tazas.

   - ¿Sabes lo que he planeado hacer? - pregunta.

Puede escuchar los pasos de Sherlock detenerse fuera de la cocina.

   - Si funciona, será revolucionario – continua John.

Shelock da un paso hacia él. Toma la taza con azúcar.

   - Tú me inspiraste, sabes – dice John.

Sherlock toma un sorbo de café, mirando por la ventana de la cocina a los estudiantes pasar por debajo.

   - Voy a tomar una captura de pantalla de mi mente – dice John – Y cuando perfeccionemos el suero de crecimiento, restauraré mi cerebro en esa captura de pantalla.

Sherlock le mira.

   - Funcionará – dice John y quiere que ambos crean que es verdad.

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: éxito
> 
> _Los ingenieros encontraron un circuito más eficiente para superar ese tema del sobrecalentamiento. ¿Asumo que el señor Holmes ya te ha enviado sobre lo del hospital apartando tres generadores en un par de semanas? Es bastante seguro porque mis amigos americanos tienen el olor de la máquina y han estado salivando con la oportunidad de verla funcionar. No hay forma de que Oxford vaya a dejar al NIH robar un proyecto tan importante._  
>  _Clarinda_  
>  _PD: Te das cuenta de que si esto funciona, podrían nombrar a un premio con tu nombre en cualquier institución, ¿verdad?_

 

* * *

 

> _To: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: éxito
> 
> _Por favor mantenedme informado sobre la eficiencia de las nuevas relaciones del suero de crecimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo será hasta que nos movamos a los chimpancés?_  
>  _John_  
>  _PD: Halagador , pero poco probable._

 

* * *

 

John se olvida de las ecuaciones que gobiernan los estados de colores de los gluones. Se olvida de leer ruso. Se olvida de la longitud de enlace del silicio.

No puede traducir ninguna más de sus viejas notas porque no las entiende.

La Dr. Stapleton le entrega otro test. Esta vez, le lleva la hora entera. Evita ver la lástima en su cara cuando se lo devuelve.

 

* * *

 

Cuando le ponen la cabeza en la máquina, John siente una sensación de déjà-vu. Sabe que diseñó la maquina, que ha trabajado con creces en la aplicación de la teoría con los ingenieros. Sabe que ayudó a recoger los materiales que rodean su cabeza. Pero cuando cierra los ojos e intenta recitar cada parte, ha perdido las palabras.

Sherlock le espera en el vestíbulo. Se levanta cuando John atraviesa las puertas, un poco inestable con sus pies por los sedantes suaves que le han dado para hacer que se quede lo más quieto posible.

John casi tropieza sobre una pequeña elevación del pavimento cuando dejan el hospital y Sherlock lo sujeta y mantiene un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. John se inclina hacia él.

   - Creo que deberíamos volver a Londres – dice John.

 

* * *

 

John ojea la correspondencia que se han perdido durante los últimos tres meses mientras Sherlock está fuera en Scotland Yard. La señora Hudson limpia el polvo de la mesa de la cocina y charla sobre las vacaciones que se ha tomado en el campo ni siquiera un año atrás. John intenta seguir la conversación pero realmente quiere que le dejen en paz.

   - ¿Estás bien, querido? - pregunta la señora Hudson, la mano en su hombro. Él asiente y sonríe - Me preocupo por vosotros todo el tiempo – dice ella, acariciándole el hombro – Sois los hijos que nunca tuve.

Él pone una mano en la suya, la estrecha.

   - Gracias, señora Hudson.

 

* * *

 

> No era el conocimiento la mejor parte. Era el potencial del conocimiento. No recuerdo el sentimiento de tener conocimiento, la única cosa que recuerdo es la excitación de saber que había límites para empujar, que podía empujar esos límites, que había un vacío sin final en frente de mí y estaba navegando por él por primera vez. Esa era la mejor parte. No echo de menos saber cosas, no realmente. Solo echo de menos la inspiración que te golpea, ese momento cuando te das cuentas de que has tropezado con algo nuevo y hermoso.

 

* * *

 

> _Alcázar, 15 minutos – SH_

 

* * *

 

Lestrade le saluda cuando llega al edificio.

   - Lo oí de Mycroft – dice, mientras John se viste – Lo siento mucho, John.

John asiente hacia él.

   - Vamos a mantenerlo entre las personas que ya lo saben.

   - Sí, por supuesto – dice Lestrade – Dalo por hecho.

   - ¿Ya está Sherlock aquí?

   - Escaleras arriba.

John sube las escaleras y se pregunta a quien más se lo ha dicho Mycroft.

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: valeriemalcolm@nature.com  
>  Subject: Solicitud de entrevista
> 
> _Hola Dr. Watson,_
> 
> _En luz de su extraordinaria contribución en el campo de la neurología y tecnología biomédica, estamos profundamente interesados en su investigación. Estaríamos honrados si aceptara una invitación para una entrevista con nuestra revista. Si responde afirmativamente, nos encantaría hacerle un reportaje para la próxima edición. Nosotros, por supuesto, proveeríamos de los gastos de viaje y alojamiento. Esperamos noticias de usted._
> 
> _Un cordial saludo,_  
>  Valerie Malcolm  
>  Personal de edición  
>  Grupo de publicación Nature

 

* * *

 

John mira los tipos de latas en el carro.

   - Compraste todo de marca. ¿Por qué?

   - ¿No hace la diferencia? - pregunta Sherlock. Se inclina contra el mango del carro, el teléfono en la mano – He leído que hace la diferencia.

   - Sí, en tu cuenta bancaria, quizás – John los orienta en dirección de las latas de sopa.

Después, Sherlock mueve la bolsa de la compra a una mejor posición mientras regresan al piso.

   - ¿Cuánto ahorramos, entonces?

   - Eres un desastre con las compras – contesta John, pero está sonriendo.

 

* * *

 

> Olvido más y más cosas cada día. Estaba navegando por internet y me di cuenta de que no era capaz de leer más finlandés. No sé cuando perdí esa habilidad. Cosas que ya no se más:  
>  \- La tabla periódica de memoria  
>  \- Las etapas de síntesis para crear cafeína  
>  \- Las cinco principales enfermedades infecciosas del último año, desglosadas por países  
>  \- Una lista de todos los países, con sus capitales y mayores ciudades  
>  \- Como no estar asustado

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: mezcla
> 
> _Un poco de mezcla de noticias:_  
>  Buenas – la proporción 13:4:1 parece funcionar bien. Hemos ampliado los experimentos con chimpancés y tendremos resultados definitivos en un par de semanas. La máquina de restauración está saliendo bien. Realmente creo que todo va a funcionar :)  
>  Malas – Estamos hasta n=4 en los chimpancés de cuatro meses. Aún intentando descubrir una forma de acelerar la infección.  
>  Clarinda

 

* * *

 

> _To: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: mezcla
> 
> _¿Qué le ha pasado al chimpancé? ¿Problemas técnicos o del virus?_  
>  _Gracias por mantenerme informado._  
>  _John_

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: mezcla
> 
> _La verdad sea dicha, se suicidó._  
>  _Lo siento John._  
>  _Clarinda_

 

* * *

 

Sherlock ha estado durmiendo regularmente en su cama durante la última semana, así que le sorprende a John cuando se despierta por la mañana y se encuentra realmente decepcionado por la ausencia de un cuerpo cálido presionado contra su lado. Hay un indicio en las sábanas pero cuando John pone una mano encima, no está caliente. Comprueba la hora. Las nueve y media.

Su portátil está abierto en la mesa de la cocina. Está orientado en dirección al lado de Sherlock, lo que significa que Sherlock ha estado leyendo sus correos otra vez.

Hace té mientras enciende el portátil. Su móvil vibra sobre la encimera.

   - ¿Hola? - se sienta con el té, dándole clic al correo de un cliente.

   - Hola John – dice Lestrade – He estado intentando escribir a Sherlock toda la mañana para un caso pero no responde. Es un poco urgente así que, ¿podrías decirle que compruebe su teléfono?

   - Sherlock no está conmigo – responde John mientras lee el último correo que ha recibido. Su corazón se hunde – Se lo haré saber cuando lo vea.

   - Gracias John – dice Lestrade y cuelga.

 

* * *

 

> _Tu hermano es el hombre más estúpido que he conocido. Necesito un coche para Oxford – JW_
> 
> _No soy una compañía de taxis. Anthea ya está en camino – MH_

 

* * *

 

    - John, ¿qué? - Clarinda le coge a tiempo antes de que se meta en un cubo de hielo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

   - Está aquí, ¿no? - exige John – Voy a matarlo. Juro por Dios que voy a matarlo.

Clarinda no dice nada pero mira a su izquierda, hacia la sala de descanso. John la deja atrás.

La Dr. Stapleton tiene un presentimiento cuando John aparece en la puerta, Sherlock permanece sentado y no parece sorprendido.

   - John – dice la Dr. Stapleton – No me había dado cuenta de que ambos estarían aquí hoy. Al menos habría preparado un powerpoint...

   - ¿Podría hablar con Sherlock? - dice John con calma - ¿A solas?

La Dr. Stapleton pasa la mirada entre ellos antes de recoger sus notas y pasar junto a John de camino a la puerta. John la cierra tras ella.

   - Estás aquí por una única razón – dice John – Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

Sherlock cruza las manos sobre la mesa y lo mira. Su sonrisa es peligrosa.

   - ¿Y qué razón es esa, John?

   - No te dejaré.

   - Soy un adulto, John – dice Sherlock, poniéndose en pie – La Dr. Patel está a la cabeza del grupo de investigación. No puedes decidir por mi – Está mirando hacia John, usando cada centímetro de su altura para tomar ventaja y John quiere pegarle un puñetazo al imbécil en la cara.

   - ¿Crees que serás capaz de escapar de ello? - exige John - ¿Crees que no vas a terminar como uno de esos chimpancés? ¿Qué de alguna manera como eres el todopoderoso Sherlock Holmes, ninguna de esas reglas se aplican a ti?

   - ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? - grita Sherlock - ¿Oyes la duda en tu voz? ¿Escuchas las palabras que salen de tu boca?

   - Aún creo – dice John

   - No, no lo haces – dice Sherlock.

John toma una larga respiración para calmarse. Sherlock está fuera de su alcance, que toma un paso hacia atrás, así que John avanza.

   - Haría cualquier cosa para salvarte – dice Sherlock, sus ojos desorbitados – Cosas que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte, John. ¿Esto? Esto es nada.

   - Vales más para Londres que para un centenar como yo – dice John y es Sherlock esta vez quien tiene la pared a su espalda, Sherlock es esta vez quien está atrapado.

   - No me importa Londres

   - ¿Te importo yo? - pregunta John – Déjame darte una razón – dice John y lo besa.

La boca de Sherlock se abre bajo la suya y John recorre sus manos por el pelo de Sherlock, presionándolo contra la pared, y quiere tan desesperadamente deslizarse dentro de Sherlock, unir a Sherlock con él para que no pueda marcharse, para que no pueda hacer decisiones estúpidas sobre tirar su vida abajo. Besa a Sherlock y espera que Sherlock pueda oír todo lo que no está diciendo: _tu no, no por mi_ y el callado ardor de la desesperación debajo.

 

* * *

 

Por la mañana, John despierta con Sherlock dibujando ecuaciones en su omóplato. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, reconoce un _cos_ y pregunta:

   - ¿Estamos en coordenadas polares?

El dedo de Sherlock se para, John se da la vuelta y abre los ojos. La luz de la mañana crea un halo alrededor del pelo de Sherlock.

John se inclina y lo besa, la piel desnuda roza piel desnuda mientras se acopla contra Sherlock. Sherlock desliza una mano en el pelo de John, respirando suavemente por la nariz e inclina la cabeza para tener un ángulo más cómodo. Se quedan tumbados ahí durante un tiempo. El pulgar de Sherlock acariciando la suave piel detrás de la oreja de John.

   - Bueno – murmura John, apartándose de mala gana - ¿Quieres café?

Sherlock gime, se da la vuelta y se cubre los ojos con el dorso del brazo.

   - Lo tomaré como un sí.

Y más tarde, cuando Sherlock se viste y frunce el ceño a la taza que John le entrega, John se ríe y le besa la comisura de los labios antes de decir:

   - Buenos días – porque lo son.

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Actualización
> 
> _Nos encontramos con complicaciones con el suero de crecimiento, es decir, aún estamos intentando encontrar la dosis perfecta en relación con la masa corporal. Será un poco diferente para ti, aunque obviamente no podemos probarlo en ningún otro humano así que queremos estar absolutamente seguros con nuestros resultados en simios antes de decidir nada definitivo para humanos._  
>  _Clarinda_

 

* * *

 

> Estoy esperando el día en el que me vuelva demasiado estúpido para Sherlock Holmes.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Hora de la muerte? - pregunta Sherlock mientras investiga en los bolsillos de la mujer.

John dobla el brazo de la mujer, y se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Sherlock levanta la vista hacia él.

   - ¿John?

John le devuelve la mirada. Sherlock debe de leer el pánico en sus ojos porque se levanta y se vuelve hacia Lestrade.

   - Tengo dos teorías.

 

* * *

 

Clarinda le envía los artículo que el grupo de investigación ha publicado de lo que más vale la pena en el último medio año de trabajo. Han acaparado los dos últimos números de _Nature_ y John está orgulloso de ellos. Intenta leer el _Novedoso método de inducción específica de crecimiento axonal en tejido cerebral maduro_ porque es el título menos intimidante de todos los artículos que ha enviado. Consigue leer el extracto buscando en Google las palabras que ha olvidado y entiende quizás el cincuenta por ciento de la introducción. Sin embargo no entiende todos los resultados y se rinde mucho antes de llegar a la conclusión.

Es patético, se da cuenta John, porque él es el autor principal en la mitad de esos artículos y no menos que el coautor de la otra mitad. Tiene vagos recuerdos de estar sentado en un ordenador y tecleando algo de esos manuscritos.

No borra los correos pero no los menciona a Sherlock.

Aparentemente no importa porque Sherlock compra dos copias de la revista. Deja una copia en la mesa de la cocina para John y pone la otra en la estantería junto a sus textos de antropología. Nunca los vuelve a sacar.

John se da cuenta que es lo más cerca que Sherlock llegará a saber sobre los que está pasando.

 

* * *

 

Por la noche, Sherlock aprieta la clavícula de John con los dientes y lo folla despacio. John levanta su cadera con cada embestida y se pierde a si mismo en el cálido aliento de su cuello, las manos en el trasero de Sherlock mientras lo empuja más profundamente.

 

* * *

 

John intenta leer mientras Sherlock está resolviendo un crimen pero el libro tiene demasiadas palabras y John encuentra difícil concentrarse. Intenta leer uno de sus libros favoritos, Hemingway, porque el hombre escribe frases cortas, pero es demasiado aburrido, los personajes no hacen nada y John simplemente no lo entiende. Se frustra lo suficiente para tirar el libro contra la pared pero entonces se siente mal por ello, así que lo coge y lo devuelve a la estantería.

La televisión no es tan difícil de entender así que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viendo programas. Empieza con documentales porque aún hay una cabezota parte de si mismo que insiste en probar que aún es listo pero se aburre después de cinco minutos de entrevistados hablando acerca de una cosa u otra.

Pero por la tarde, cuando John se ríe demasiado fuerte junto con las risas enlatadas de alguna comedia, vislumbra la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock justo cuando se va y John deja de ver televisión, al menos cuando Sherlock está en la habitación.

 

* * *

 

Llama a Harry porque puede que nunca sea capaz de hablar con ella de nuevo. Ella sospecha al principio pero le anima la idea de descargar todos sus problemas con Clara en John. Se pasa cinco minutos lamentando el hecho de que el precio de la ginebra se haya incrementado en su local habitual y exige saber como Sherlock lo llevó a una escena del crimen aún estando lisiado.

Al final, John dice:

   - Te quiero, Harry – con lo que se gana treinta segundos de silencio.

   - Supongo que no eres malo del todo – dice Harry eventualmente – Te quiero, John.

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: ¡Casi!
> 
> _Acabamos de recibir un aumento masivo de financiación para este proyecto porque hemos reestructurado con éxito el cerebro de un ratón a un estado previo. ¡Esto es un gran avance, John! Estamos trabajando duro para conseguir la dosis correcta para chimpancés pero no creo que una celebración nos venga mal. ¡Espero que lo lleves bien!_  
>  _Clarinda_
> 
>  

* * *

 

> _To: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: ¡Casi!
> 
> _Hola Clarinda,_  
>  John ya no responderá más correos pero apreciaríamos si continuaras enviando noticias. Me aseguraré de pasarle todos vuestros recientes logros. Ambos esperamos el día en el que pueda definitivamente ser tratado.  
>  Un saludo cordial,  
>  SH
> 
>  

* * *

 

> He perdido algo pero no sé que es.

 

* * *

 

El domingo, él y Sherlock van al parque. Las hojas de los árboles crujen bajo sus pies y a John le gusta pisar un montón a la vez para un realmente satisfactorio crujido.

Toman asiento en un banco y Sherlock empieza a deducir cosas sobre la gente que pasa junto a ellos. Una mujer está teniendo una aventura con su jardinero. Un hombre corre porque se ha olvidado de su aniversario.

Sherlock habla deprisa y John no pilla todo lo que dice, pero le gusta escuchar el sonido de la voz de Sherlock. Y Sherlock incluso le deja agarrarle la mano por encima del banco, así que John está contento de quedarse ahí el resto de la tarde.

 

* * *

 

> _To: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: ¿Noticias?
> 
> _Hola Clarinda,_  
>  _¿Cómo de cerca estáis del tratamiento? Estoy preocupado por el nivel de degeneración de John._  
>  _SH_
> 
>  

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: ¿Noticias?
> 
> _Hola Sherlock,_  
>  _Estoy pensando que al menos dos o tres semanas. ¿Cómo está John?_  
>  _Clarinda_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _To: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: ¿Noticias?
> 
> _¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas acelerarlo a una semana o semana y media?_  
>  _SH_
> 
>  

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: ¿Noticias?
> 
> _Me temo que hacerlo podría poner en riesgo la eficacia y seguridad del proceso de reestructuración. Es del cerebro de John de lo que estamos hablando aquí._  
>  _Clarinda._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Sherlock parece triste la mayoría de los días. John no está seguro de porqué Sherlock está triste. Le da a Sherlock abrazos y le dice mucho "Te amo" porque esas son las cosas que animarían a John.

Aunque Sherlock nunca le dice a él "Te amo", lo que pone a John triste. Pero entonces ambos, él y Sherlock estarían tristes y eso sería demasiada tristeza para una habitación.

 

* * *

 

> Sherlock está dececionado conmigo

 

* * *

 

> _To: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Consulta
> 
> _¿Encontrasteis alguna forma de acelerar el progreso de la infección?_  
>  _SH_
> 
>  

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Re: Consulta
> 
> _Él dijo que podrías preguntar eso un día. Le prometí a John que la reserva estaría a salvo conmigo, así que... no, Sherlock, nunca encontramos una forma de acelerar la progresión de la infección._  
>  _Clarinda_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Sherlock lo lleva a la morgue un día porque Molly lo ha llamado para una consulta y John está contento de ver el Hospital Bart otra vez. También está feliz de ver a Sarah que le dice hola con un abrazo, pero entonces le hace preguntas que no está seguro de cómo responder. No le toma mucho tiempo a Sherlock venir en su rescate.

   - Solo está realmente cansado hoy, está teniendo migrañas – le dice Sherlock.

Él no le deja a John agarrarle la mano, así que John intenta agarrarle la muñeca. Sarah le dice a John que espera que se sienta mejor. Él le devuelve la sonrisa cuando ella le sonríe.

Sherlock se pasa una mano por el pelo y toma la mano de John una vez que ella se va.

   - Vámonos a casa – dice.

A John le gustaría mucho ir a casa.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock llega a casa un día para encontrarlo leyendo el periódico en el sofá.

   - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunta Sherlock.

   - Leyendo – responde John, mirando a la siguiente página del periódico.

Él había estado esperando que Sherlock se pusiera contento de que estuviera haciendo algo que el John-listo habría hecho.

Sherlock le arranca el periódico de las manos y lo gira para ponerlo derecho antes de devolvérselo a John. Se sienta en su silla y pone el rostro en las manos.

John deja el periódico y va hacia Sherlock. Los hombros de Sherlock están temblando y mantiene su cara entre sus manos. John lo abraza por el lado y le dice:

   - Te amo – una y otra vez.

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: clagerman@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Tratamiento
> 
> _Hola Sherlock,_  
>  _El hospital ha accedido a enviarnos sus generadores el próximo lunes. Encontramos algunas viejas notas de John y desde entonces hemos tenido un gran éxito en ajustar la dosis del suero de crecimiento. Vamos a calibrar la máquina de restauración para uso humano el resto de la semana y estaremos preparados para John el lunes. Por favor llegad el domingo._  
>  _Clarinda_
> 
>  

* * *

 

El hospital huele raro. La gente no para de llamarle "Dr. Watson", y le hace sentir un poco importante. Aunque después de un rato, quiere decirles a todos que no es lo suficiente listo para ser doctor.

Recuerda a Clarinda y le ofrece una sonrisa. Ella le enseña la máquina en la que van a ponerle y le dice que ha sido muy valiente. Él le dice que Sherlock le ha ayudado a ser valiente y ella empieza a llorar.

Sherlock le dice que van a hacer que se sienta mejor, que van a hacerle listo de nuevo.

   - ¿Dolerá? - pregunta John.

   - No – dice Sherlock y le coge de la mano.

   - Estoy asustado – dice John.

Sherlock se ríe y le besa la mano delante de todos los enfermeros.

   - Yo también.

 

* * *

 

Le ponen una máscara sobre la nariz y la boca y le dicen que cuente hacia atrás desde cien.

Sherlock está ahí con él, sujetándole la mano. Cree que escucha decir a Sherlock "Te amo", justo antes de caer dormido.

 

* * *

 

> _Felicitaciones. Mis mejores deseos para una rápida recuperación – MH_

 

* * *

 

> _To: jhwatson@medsci.ox.ac.uk_  
>  From: pripatel@medsci.ox.ac.uk  
>  Subject: Puesto permanente
> 
> _Dr. Watson,_  
>  Me doy cuenta de que aún estás en proceso de recuperación y puede que no estés buscando por un puesto en un tiempo, pero solo quería ofrecerte un puesto permanente en mi equipo de investigación. También felizmente daría alguna palabra sobre ti a cualquier jefe de departamento de esta Universidad si estás buscando una cátedra. Gracias por todo tu duro trabajo y espero que tengas una rápida recuperación.  
>  Un saludo,  
>  Priya Patel
> 
>  

* * *

 

Cuando John abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Sherlock medio tendido sobre su cama de hospital, dormido.

John parpadea para alejar la neblina de su mente y alarga la mano, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Sherlock. Sherlock se agita y se sienta.

   - Estás despierto – dice Sherlock.

   - Lo estoy – coincide John.

   - ¿Cómo te sientes?

John alarga la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sherlock. Sonríe.

   - Me siento yo mismo.


End file.
